czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Piglet - Yakky Doodle *Tigger - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Owl - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rabbit - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Eeyore - Leap (LeapFrog) *Gopher - Bartok (Anastasia) *Kanga - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Roo - Mort (Madagascar) *Christopher Robin - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Nick Wilde) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 2 - Nick Wilde's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 4 - Nick Wilde Visits Deku Link *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 6 - Lunch as the Guru Ant's/Nick Wilde Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 7 - Nick Wilde and Bagheera Meet Bartok *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 9 - Bartok Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE FOX" *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 10 - Nick Wilde Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 12 - Nick Wilde Visits Yakky Doodle *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 13 - Tea Time with Bagheera *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 14 - Nick Wilde Meets Rafiki (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 15 - Nick Wilde Meets Rafiki (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 19 - The Hero Party/Yakky Doodle Gives His House to Bagheera *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 21 - Guru Ant's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Rafiki Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 23 - Guru Ant Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 24 - Mandrills Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 25 - Rafiki Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 26 - Rafiki Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Nick Wilde Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Nick Wilde as Winnie the Pooh Yakky Doodle as Piglet Rafiki as Tigger Bagheera as Owl Guru Ant as Rabbit Leap as Eeyore Bartok as Gopher Francine Frensky as Kanga Mort as Roo Deku Link as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs